


A Sky Full of Stars

by whiteleander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is romantic, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I'm still horrible with tags, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is watching the night sky with Bucky. Reader says ‘The stars are so beautiful tonight’ when Bucky hums ‘you know what else is beautiful?’ and the Reader goes: ‘You’, which makes Bucky smile sheepishly and blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is cheesy. Too cheesy, I'd say, and mainly because I was listening to Coldplay while writing it.

Light wind blows against your skin as you and Bucky are sitting on a rooftop. Hour hands are nearing midnight but you don't feel sleepy just yet, despite the quite tough day that is—thank God!—behind you. On the contrary, watching the night sky and having Bucky by your side make you pretty much blissful, soon you totally forget about the crappy day you had, all lost in the breathtaking scenery.

 

Small twinkling dots shining above, you feel a little heartache, chest trembling lightly as you're overflown with emotion: it's just a sight you never get bored of, a sight you can never have enough of.

 

“Stars are so beautiful tonight,” you whisper every time, making Bucky's lips curve up into a loving smile.

 

The brunette nods, humming: “You know what else is beautiful?”

 

Suddenly you can feel his right arm gently resting on your shoulder—when he smoothly leaned closer to you and put his arm around you, you actually haven't noticed, but the short gap between the two of you and the romantic aura hovering over make your bones melt.

 

You turn your head to look at Bucky who's anticipating you asking “What?” to his previous question, but eventually you boycott his sweet flirting.

 

The guy is just so fucking _handsome_ , especially with his steely blue eyes glistening in the dark and eventually shining into your soul that you’re just totally mesmerised and your tongue slips, muttering “You!”

 

The unexpected confession makes Bucky's mouth be agape, then a wide grin appears on his face as he tilts his head downward and looks away sheepishly, all embarrassed and shy because of the compliment.

 

“ _I_ was supposed to tell you that…” His bubbly giggling makes your heart fill up with joy and warmth. Happiness just suits him damn well and he deserves the world, and of course, a basket full of his favourite chocolate bars and fresh plums.

 

You're about to just lay your head on his shoulder, when you spot a big shooting star rocketing through the atmosphere.

 

“Look!” You lightly nudge Bucky's shoulder, make him notice the beautiful phenomenon, but he almost misses it. “Hurry! Make a wish!”

 

You close your eyes whilst thinking of your wish, and excitement races through your veins even only imagining it. Now it just has to come true.

 

Opening your eyes, you get a little taken aback by noticing how Bucky's watching you, eyes shining like precious gems and there's a suspicious smile in the corner of his mouth.

 

“What?” You enquire, it's your turn to get shy and embarrassed.

 

“I don't need any more shooting stars, because with you, all my wishes have already come true.”

 

And suddenly, your body is too small and your skin is too hot. Heart rate doubling, you can feel the world revolving around, it's only Bucky that remains still, with your eyes locked he's the only fix point, your crutches, your anchor, your safe place, your heaven.

 

Your everything.

 

Without words, you lean closer to him, your bodies turning to face each other. Your one arm is on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly but simply taking a hold of him so your head wouldn't roll down from your neck, world still spiralling around, much faster than before.

 

And you kiss. Slowly, only tasting each other's lips at first. Your other hand slowly heads on a journey, caressing Bucky's neck first, then your fingers wander around his nape, eventually getting lost in the brown locks, that are just so silky.

 

Bucky's right arm slides down to your waist, holding you gently but firmly pulling you even closer, your chests rising and falling at the same time, rampaging heart beats resonating in sync. His metal arm slides up on your arm,  his chilly fingers drawing small circles on your upper arm, and the weird mixture of your burning skin meeting wintry metal makes you shiver.

 

As your kissing deepens and the both of you feel like running out of air, your lips part for a time, only to catch your breaths, because none of you pulls away. Your faces and mouths remain inches apart, noses touching and breathing each other's breaths.

 

You feel like saying something, at least you wish to make Bucky understand how much he means to you, but getting lost in his eyes that are filtered with so many emotions, you just _know_ that he feels the same.

  
  
And you stay out in the night, sitting next to each other closely, arms wrapped around the other as you're all fascinated with the sky, gawking at the pure beauty of giant gas balls throbbing light years away, until you just fall asleep around some time and Bucky gently carries you to your bed, hugging you tightly in your peaceful sleep.


End file.
